Serpentine
by Razamataz22
Summary: Gohan is killed by an unknown villan and is sent to King Kai's planet where he is to train, however Princess Snake has other things in mind. Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN DBZ
1. Chapter 1

This is just a two part story. I realised there were no stories about Princess Snake or none that I could find, so to be different I'm trying a one way love story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ how many times do I have to tell you

Goku couldn't believe it; his own son been killed. He wasn't sure what had done it or how Gohan's death had occurred. He had been on his way to his first day of high school when the tragedy had struck. He beat his fists on the floor in anger, causing the ground to shake. With fire in his eyes he flew into the air, determined to destroy the creature which had taken away his son.

Meanwhile Gohan was walking along Snake Way. He was frightened when King Yamma had told him to go down this path but was comforted by the fact that at the end was King Kai's planet. Gohan was going to meet King Kai which would allow him to grow stronger. He had been flying for what seemed like hours however and there was no inclinations that he was anywhere near the end.

Finally after flying for a bit longer he came across a house. It looked fit for a King, it was certainly big enough. Swallowing deeply, Gohan walked in, uncertain of what was inside. "Hello," he called unsure in anyone could hear him. He rubbed the back of his head in a "Goku" sort of way, unsure of what to do now. A clang of a gong sounded next to him, shocking him slightly. He turned his head and saw a beautiful woman dressed in what looked like old snake skin which had been transformed into a stylish garment.

"Summon the princess," she said sending the call to the others in the house.

"Princess," said Gohan unsure of what was going on. _If there's a princess that must mean that her father is the king! This must be the place. _A smile spread across Gohan's lips, he thought he had reached his destination. A door opened at the end of the corridor as the one behind Gohan closed. He turned around to see what had closed it but the door had vanished. _Maybe I'm not allowed to leave until my training is complete._ He turned back towards the procession which was travelling towards him.

Standing at the front was a beautiful woman with light blue skin which shone with a radiant light. She had bright orange hair and cute crimson eyes. She wore a lavender dress with a fur scarf wrapped around her neck. Two large earrings, green lipstick and perfect white teeth completed her look. Gohan looked down at his battle worn school uniform; it had been badly damaged during the fight, he looked like a train wreck.

Gohan stood perfectly still and bowed as the princess stopped just in front of him. "My, what have we here?" she asked in a sultry tone. Gohan didn't mind how she talked to him; he was here to train and nothing more. "You're a handsome one," she added causing Gohan to blush briefly.

"Is your father here your majesty?" Gohan asked in his most courteous tone trying to make a good impression.

"My father," she repeated slightly confused.

"Yes, I'm here to train with King Kai," said Gohan his torso still bowing.

"Oh, King Kai, well....." There was a brief pause as the princess thought this over quickly. "He's on a business journey for a week but you are welcome to stay until his return." Gohan lifted his body and looked into her eyes. She seemed to be daring him to do something.

"Well," began Gohan. "I've got nowhere else to go and I don't know anywhere else I could stay so I'll be honoured to stay here."

"That's great news," said one of the servants. Gohan looked at the woman who had spoken and noticed that she too was wearing a snake skin dress. Gohan looked around quickly and noticed that nobody wore anything different; it was all the same uniform.

"Nina," the princess summoned. A girl with blonde hair approached her, "Could you please show our guest to his quarters and make sure he knows where everything is."

"Certainly," said Nina with a bow. She then turned to Gohan, "Come with me please." Gohan obediently followed her up a flight of stairs. As soon as Gohan was out of sight, the princess started to giggle.

"He is so adorable," she admitted to her servants.

"Yeah he's a real catch," replied one of the servants.

"And he is so well behaved," said another.

Princess Snake looked to the stairs, "Well he's here for a week at least but we may be able to convince him to stay a little longer. I'll use my womanly ways and warm my way into his heart." With that the princess and her servants left the room to make plans.

"Here's your room," said Nina with a smile. Stepping through the door, Gohan couldn't believe the size of the room. It was utterly huge, much larger than the room he shared with Goten back at his old house. It only dawned on him that he wouldn't see his home for some time. Nina, seeing the troubled look on his face asked, "Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

Gohan lifted a hand in refusal, "No it's alright, I just need some time alone."

Nodding in approval, Nina left Gohan as he was. Walking over to the oversized bed, he sat down and placed his face into his hands and cried. Nina poked her head around the corner and seeing this quickly walked downstairs to tell the princess the revelation.

"Nina," said the princess as Nina burst through the door to the princess' private chambers, "What news of our guest?"

"Even though he has a strong spirit and body which could be chiselled from marble I saw him crying for the loss of something," explained Nina.

"Ooh, a strong and sensitive guy, I'm going to enjoy the week ahead," smirked the princess. "I'll have him bathe before dinner. Girls make sure there is a meal fit for a king....which is exactly what I plan to make of him. He had the perfect body, the perfect attitude and the perfect bride." Princess Snake licked her lips.

Gohan felt awkward about resting in the hot springs naked, especially when he could sense that the princess was watching his every move. She was hidden from sight but not from sense, her Ki was giving her away. "You can't hide from me princess," Gohan called out. The princess blushed slightly as she stepped out from behind the boulder. "Do you wish to join me?" suggested Gohan which forced the princess' cheeks to turn crimson.

She looked away, "No it wouldn't be proper. Anyway I just came to tell you that dinner is ready."

"You waited fifteen minutes to tell me that there's food waiting for me?"

"I'm sorry, I got a little sidetracked that's all," she apologised. She placed a small package on the ground near Gohan's towel." I brought you some fresh clothes, I hope they fit."_But I wouldn't mind if your bulging muscles burst through the fabric._

With that she left Gohan who decided to wait just a few more minutes before feasting. After a little while, he stepped out of the hot spring and dried himself off. He opened up the package and pulled out the clothes and looked at them with a questionable attitude.

Gohan walked into the dining room in his black pants and his buttoned white shirt as if he was going to a wedding. He was shocked to find the room was lit by candle light and there were only two chairs at the table, one already being occupied by the princess. She gestured with her hand for Gohan to sit, which he graciously did. The princess clapped her hands twice and a buffet was brought out. Knowing best to not let his Saiyan appetite get the better of him, he selected the prime parts of all the plates of food and ate like a sensible gentleman, much to the princess' delight.

"You seem to be well mannered," she complimented, "Unlike the last oaf who came here."

"I'm only being courteous for your hospitality," replied Gohan.

"You're such a kind and gentle spirit," admired princess snake.

"So what kind of man is King Kai like?" asked Gohan.

Princess snake stuttered, "Umm...well.... he's a......it's hard to say because he spends so much time at work."

"Oh," muttered Gohan. "I see." Gohan knew something was wrong but it was too early to go pointing out flaws. King Kai couldn't spend all his time at work because he taught martial arts and looked over his part of the galaxy from his planet.

_His planet! Damn it, this isn't the right place but I've got to lay low, I'm a prisoner here so I need to bide my time and think of an escape plan._


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan had been a prisoner for the better half of a week now. He hadn't struggled or fought his way out yet because he knew that something was wrong. Every now and again he got an eerie feeling down his spine telling him that this place wasn't as it seemed. He watched everybody's moves carefully, trying to figure out what they actually wanted with him. Although most of the time the servants just left him and the princess alone. In these periods it was always the princess asking the questions which Gohan answered as honestly as he could, although he never really drew the picture of his family which was too personal to share. He wanted to ask questions back but if he said something wrong he knew that they would figure out he knew too much and all hell would break loose.

He had found out that there was a single room which he was forbidden to enter apart from the princesses' room. The servants explained that it belonged to King Kai but Gohan was forced to accept the answer as to not reveal anything. Every time he walked past he could feel several energies inside moving objects to and fro, preparing the room for something. Knowing that nosing around wouldn't work he had just had to accept that there was a plan in motion which wouldn't have a happy outcome for him.

"Girls," summoned Princess Snake. In an instance several girls appeared bowing before their mistress. "Tomorrow is the day that our guest decides his fate, I hope everything is prepared."

"Everything is to your liking," said one of the girls.

"Good, I shall spend the evening preparing but you need to make sure that Gohan is prepared. He is tame but he may just need a little assistance. Ensure that he bathes and is well dressed in the morning," instructed the princess.

With a bow of their heads, the girls quickly rushed up to Gohan's quarters. "Gohan, are you there?" they asked.

"Come in," came the casual reply. Gohan was pleased that one of the servants who came in was Nina. She had bonded with him better than Princess Snake herself.

"We are here to ensure that you are well prepared for the morning," said one of the girls. "You are required to bathe shortly."

"Are you telling me that I stink?" said Gohan not confused but just wanting to see what their response was.

"No, no sir," the other servant quickly apologized. The princess just wants you at your best tomorrow."

Gohan thought that now would be the perfect time to begin a quick interrogation. "Why what's happening tomorrow?"

Nina giggled slightly, "Because there's something special prepared for tomorrow."

"She means that King Kai is coming here tomorrow and the princess wants you to look your best," said one of the servants over the top of Nina. Gohan smiled, which to the girls it looked like he was pleased to finally meet King Kai, although the reason he smiled was different altogether.

"Thank you, I'll bathe shortly." As the women bowed and began to leave Gohan called out, "Nina could you stay here a moment? There's something I need your help with."

Her cheeks blushing slightly as she stepped towards Gohan, the door closes behind her. "What can I help you with?" she asked in no more than a whisper. Gohan could sense that she was intimidated and decided to act on it.

Taking off his shirt he asked, "I need you to check something on my back, it's been hurting me for a while and I just wanted somebody to have a look at. You think you can do that for me?"

Staring at his upper body with lust filled eyes, Nina walked forward. None of the other women had really taken much time to look at his body without his shirt on but they had all agreed that it was worth its weight in gold. However, now that the shirt was off Nina was slightly frightened of what she saw. Scars. Horrible disfiguring scars were scattered all across his body from the final battle before he passed. There was hardly more than an inch of skin which hadn't stretched or shrunk to adjust to the body reshaping itself.

"Do you see anything unusual?" asked Gohan politely, knowing full well that his plan was in action. The fact which Nina's breathing had increased dramatically now meant that she experienced fear.

"Where did you get all these scars?" she asked in almost a stutter.

"I'm a fighter so it comes with the business," Gohan said modestly.

"It looks like your body was blown to pieces and then thrown back together!" Nina exclaimed.

Putting his shirt back on, "Well I guess that means that nothing is out of the ordinary, I think I'll go have my bath now." With that he threw a towel over his shoulder and began towards the hot springs with a malicious grin on his face. Struggling to catch her breath, Nina bolted down the stairs to inform the princess of what she had just discovered.

"Horribly disfigured you say," mused the princess taken aback by this new information.

Nina nodded, "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it."

Princess Snake stood up and put a reaffirming palm on Nina's shoulder. "I trust you Nina, you've never not been faithful to me. This just means that if tomorrows plan doesn't work we'll quickly go to plan B." With a strong march the princess left to go to the hot springs to check out this train wreck of a body. As she got there she saw Gohan just taking his shirt off and she gasped at the number of battle wounds that spread far and wide across his body. Except unlike Nina who was scared of someone who had been in a number of battles, Princess Snake became excited about breaking a warrior's spirit piece by piece. She left quickly knowing that if she stayed too long that Gohan would sense her.

Gohan woke the next morning to find a very formal get up waiting for him on his bed. Picking it up he found it to be a suit, for wanting to put on the impression that King Kai was coming she was doing a good job... if King Kai was a business man. Gohan knew that if King Kai was coming he would need to be in fighting clothes, but nonetheless he had to play along with this charade. It felt very awkward; the suit restricted his movements slightly. Walking down the stairs, he found that none of the servants were present in any of the major rooms. There was only noise coming from a single room, and that was the one which he had been forbidden to enter. He reached the door and pushed it open with relative ease. He was shocked at what he saw. The room had been turned into an alter, standing at the front in a long white gown was Princess Snake with a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"I've been waiting for you, my husband," she said with a squeal of delight.

Okay I thought I would be finished by now but I found a new angle to take my story down. I'm looking forward to see what people think of this because it is just a bit different.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan stood speechless at the end of the red carpet which led to the front of the altar where Princess Snake waited anxiously. He felt the stare of all the servants pierce into his very soul with unbound lust. Slowly, Gohan walked forward figuring that if he turned and ran something very bad would occur. As he approached the altar he wasn't sure whether to be shocked by the fact that Princess Snake had chosen Nina to be her maid of honour.

"I'm glad you could make it," said the princess with a devoted smile. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Did I have a choice in the matter?" asked Gohan which caused the princess to smirk slightly.

"In all honesty the moment you stepped into my palace you were never going to leave," she said in a tone which Gohan could only make out as sinister. However she had played into his trap.

"So you are admitting that this is your palace and not King Kai's?"

Princess Snake was taken back a bit; this is not what she had been expecting. She had expected for Gohan to grovel and beg to marry her but her charm just hadn't washed off on him as much as she would have liked. Trying to work the situation to her advantage she replied, "Is it wrong for me to have lied to you?" Her tone had changed three times in the short conversation from nice, to sinister and now it was downright sultry.

Gohan shifted his weight as the Princess leaned in towards him and his eyes shifted to Nina who was looking away from the whole situation. Turning his attention back to the matter at hand he said, "For a relationship to work there has to be trust and by having lied to me this whole time I cannot trust you at the moment."

He hoped this statement would strike a nerve but instead the princess just batted her eyelashes a few times and moved in closer so that their noses were nearly touching. "Trust can be rebuilt and we have all the time in the world," she said. Before Gohan could react the Princess lunged forth and attached her lips to his in a one way passionate kiss. In the brief moment of this kiss she exhaled a golden mist straight into Gohan's mouth.

They split and Gohan tried to figure out what had just happened as the princes smiled wickedly. The air she had exhaled contained an aphrodisiac property and within a minute Gohan would devote his utter love and devotion to her. However a minute passed and nothing of the sort had occurred. They had remained silent and Gohan had shaken his head a few times as he tried to figure out what had occurred but nothing much occurred.

"How are you feeling my darling?" she cooed.

"I don't know what to think at the moment, could I just be left alone for a few minutes?" he asked.

"But of course, anything for my future husband," she said and she had Nina escort him out of the room, the door closing behind them.

As soon as the door had sealed shut a loud murmur could be heard from the inside giving Gohan time to act. Nina walked over to a nearby pot plant and pulled out Gohan's battle worn clothes. Knowing what the princess had had planned for the poor boy, not to mention that she couldn't stand not being permitted to love Gohan herself, Nina had broken all the rules and had warned Gohan the previous night of the princess' plan and thus had given him a drug which would render the princess' breath ineffective.

"Thank you for everything Nina," he said as he quickly removed the suit which prevented his breathing ability.

Nina looked away as Gohan removed his pants. "I know I'm doing this out of jealousy but I also believe it is the right thing," she said softly. "You're a person who shouldn't be tied down to a single area."

"Thank you for being so considerate," he said as she turned to face him fully clothed.

"You're going to have to knock me out in order to make your escape look believable," Nina said with a tear rolling down her eye as Gohan nodded in agreement. "Please do it quickly and don't come back."

Gohan walked forward and Nina closed her eyes expecting the worst, however instead of everything fading to black she felt a moist sensation on her lips as Gohan planted a kiss on her. It lasted for no more than two seconds but there was vivid smile on Nina's lips as they parted. Swiftly, Gohan chopped lightly at Nina's neck and the girl collapsed into him and he gently laid her on the ground. Sound was still coming from inside the room which meant that they hadn't noticed what had just occurred.

With a flash of golden light, Gohan turned Super Saiyan and fired a small blast at the wall. Screams could be heard all around him as light pierced the hole which had emerged. From what Nina had told him, he was trapped within the body of a snake and the princess and her subjects were images implanted into his mind so that he would believe that everything was going to be alright.

The door burst open and Gohan saw a very vicious princess who was shouting rude and obnoxious words in his direction. Gohan took no heed of it and paid attention to the hole in front of him to find that the wall was slowly rebuilding itself, meaning that the snake was regenerating its outer skin.

In a flash of golden light, Gohan flew out of the tiny hole and into the open air. He turned to see a very big and very pissed off snake staring intently at him. Before anything else could be done, Gohan flew off at a speed that the snake couldn't even keep up with and he escaped the prison that had had him entrapped for a week. As he flew, he could make out the image of King Kai's planet in the distance and was happy to have finally reached his destination.

**I don't know why but I decided to finish this, it seemed like an ideal time to close the lid on this story. Hope everyone enjoyed it and here's hoping that I can finish a few more stories.**


End file.
